


Vanilla Scones

by mistyzeo



Series: Birthday Ficlets 2014 [12]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Scones

"You're not bringing that into bed, are you?" Watson demanded, sitting up in protest. The sheet fell to his waist and I was almost distracted from my errand by the sight of his glorious chest.

"I certainly am," I said, refocusing my attention. "I'm not going to make a mess."

"You absolutely are going to make a mess," Watson said, but he took the plate of scones all the same as I lined up the honey, jam, and plate of butter on the night table.

That done, I climbed back into bed and wriggled under the quilts beside him. Watson put his arm around my shoulder and broke off a piece of warm scone. 

"This is a terrible idea," he muttered, but he topped the bit with a smear of honey and offered it to me.

"It's a glorious idea," I protested, and accepted the bite of scone. It was warm and sweet and sticky, and I knew I'd done the right thing. I offered him a piece in return, this one with a blob of jam, and he sucked the crumbs and residue off my fingers once he'd taken it in his mouth.

"We're going to get in such trouble," Watson groaned as I licked honey off his knuckles.

"Will you quit your worrying?" I said, offering him another bite.


End file.
